To Belong to Another
by StardustZero
Summary: 2x1, 3x4,5xT, Love intertwines in a story of slaves, mages and kings.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the g-boys...sniff sniff, so don't sue me because all you'll get is pocket lint and an action figure. :-p  
  
This is basically a 2x1, 3x4, and 5xT story because I don't think there are enough out there, lol. So anyway Duo is a traveler that accidentally gets caught up in some messy business and ends up being a slave to.well you'll see if you keep reading!!! I really suck at this, oh well.  
  
To Belong to Another  
  
Chapter 1: Travelers and War  
  
The 16 year old boy whistled as he walked through the towering stone gates of the city. Ignoring the stares he was receiving by the village people he shaded his deep amethyst eyes from the blazing July sun and eyes the castle rising above the small stone and wood houses that marked normal villager dwellings. A small smile ghosted his face before he lowered his canvas hat, shielding his face from the watchers. An elderly woman pulled a small child out of his way, her eyes wide with fear at the youth in front of her. It was not the boy's black outfit that scared her; it wasn't even the 3 foot extension of hair that swished back and forth behind him. What made her trace the sign of the cross along her chest was the large 4 foot long sword that was strapped to the boy's back.  
  
******  
  
"You're Majesty!!! You're Majesty!!" Quatra Raberba Winner, (AN: sorry if this is spelled wrong, help me out if it is) sole heir to the Castana throne raised an eyebrow as he watched one of the servants burst through the entrance to the great hall. It was one thing to interrupt the king during his meal, but it was another thing to make such a spectacle. Quatra leaned forward in his chair slightly, causing a random clump of platinum hair to fall over clear aquamarine eyes. If the news was important enough to disturb his cut throat father than it must be something really important, in his logic anyway.  
  
The servant whispered urgently in king Winners ear, his eyes glancing nervously back to the door every couple of seconds. Quatra was to far away from his father to hear what was being said exactly, but by the servants nervousness someone unexpected must have appeared.  
  
King Winner listened intently for a moment before his face lit up and he clapped his hands together almost gleefully. He turned to the servant and whispered a harsh order that made the man run straight back out of the room, closing the door loudly behind him. The King then stood to address his family and court.  
  
"It appears that we have a traveler here that has offered to sing and tell stories for us this night! Let us welcome him openly." Quatra's eyes drifted to the doors to the great hall as they slowly creaked open and a figure emerged. The first thing Quatra noticed was the 3 foot braid of hair that swung wildly behind the figure as he approached the throne. The young man knelt before the long table that the royal family sat at. Slowly he reached behind him and unclipped the enormous sword attached to his back and set it on the floor in front of him.  
  
"My name in Duo. Duo Maxwell and I am a traveling bard and warrior-mage. In would be my honor to entertain you tonight." He raised his head and Quatra found himself staring at the most clear amethyst eyes he had ever seen. "All I ask in return is a place to stay for the night." Quatra glanced down the row of his 29 sisters to see his father pretending to think over the offer, but he knew his father had already accepted.  
  
"First young man please demonstrate for us your skills." The king said slyly while tugging his beard. The young prince held his breath as Duo eyed the king before slowly rising. Still keeping eye contact with the king Duo clenched a fist and muttered couple words under his breath that Quatra could not hear. Slowly the traveler open his fist and light started spilling out, seeming to float around the boy like multicolored fairies. Soon the small balls of light filled the room.  
  
Quatra reached out to touch one that lazily drifted by him. On contact the light burst and he jumped back startled. It looked like tiny fireworks were erupting all over the great hall. The spectators gawked in awe but the room was completely silent. Suddenly a clear alto could be heard sweetly echoing through the room, all eyes turned to the braided boy in the center of the display as he sang. The crowd sat enraptured until the end of the song and had stayed still until long after Duo had bowed in finish. Quatra felt like he was being slowly emerging from a trance, he shook his head to clear off the heavy fog that seemed to envelope his brain. He began to clap and soon the whole room was joining in.  
  
King Winner rose out of his chair and beckoned his subjects to quiet down. "We would be honored if you would join us for our meal." He beckoned Duo to sit next to Quatra. The prince watched as the boy sauntered over to the open place next to him and plopped into the seat.  
  
"Hi I'm Duo. What's your name?" The fairy like boy asked happily, extending his hand.  
  
"Quatra. Quatra Raberba Winner, actually." He said taking the offered hand and giving it a good shake. The chestnut haired boys grin grew even bigger.  
  
"You wanna be friends?" Duo asked as he raised a hand in salute fashion to his forehead. "I run and hide but I never tell a lie!"  
  
Quatra started laughing at the boys antics. "I would love to be your friend."  
  
***************  
  
Looking back at that moment Duo knew he had made the right choice. It was now 2 months later and he was still at the castle. His original plan had been to spend only a few days there, but the blooming friendship between him and Quatra had convinced him to stay. He sighed and glanced across the grass where the said prince was reading a book under a large tree. Part of him pitied the boy, with his 29 sisters he was looked at by the people as someone abnormal, something Duo could relate with himself. The boys' powers to sense other peoples' moods and feelings also intrigued the young traveler. But, other than all that Quatra was a good friend and Duo appreciated that. He sighed again and rolled over on his stomach in the tall grass. His movement catching the eye of the young prince.  
  
"Something wrong Duo?" Quatra asked, concern showing all over his face.  
  
"Quatra." Duo stopped, unsure of how to continue. "I'm going to have to leave soon. I can't stay here forever even if I want to." Quatra dropped the book and walked over to where Duo lay.  
  
"Why can't you stay? And when are you leaving?" Dou couldn't stand to look up into the face that begged him not to go.  
  
"There are thing I have to do, things I have to accomplish. And that means I have to leave tomorrow." Duo glanced up, afraid to see tears shining in the eyes above him. But to his surprise Quatra was smiling down at him gently.  
  
"I understand, I'm being selfish making you stay so long. So tonight let's celebrate." Quatra extended a warm hand to him and Duo grabbed it happily and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Besides it's not like I'm going to be gone forever!" Duo said happily. " I'll visit a lot, we'll still be friends." Arm swung companionly over Quatra's shoulders Duo marched back to the castle with his friend in tow.  
  
*****  
  
That night there was a great feast in Duo honor. Other performers had been hired so Duo could just sit back and enjoy himself, and that he did. Quatra was acting like an extra appendage and never leaving him alone but instead of scorning the blondes attachment he welcomed it. They sat talking quietly as people danced around them. Suddenly Quatra gasped and pitched forward in his chair. Duo grabbed him before he fell and felt the boy shaking.  
  
"Quatra, what's wrong?" The people around them stopped to stare at his outburst. The princes eyes were clenched close in pain and sweat was starting to bead on his forehead.  
  
"So..so many voices. danger.someone is." His gasping sentence was cut short when the doors to the great hall crashed open. A soldier stumbled into the room and fell, blood pooling around him. Duo clenched his teeth and ignored the frightened whispered erupting around the hall. He turned back to Quatra. The boy seemed to have composed himself, he stared blankly at the form on the floor before jumping up, and wrenching himself out of Duo's grip he sprinted out of the hall.  
  
Duo only took a second to decide before he ran off after his friend. He caught up to Quatra just as the boy reached the balcony that overlooked the city, following the princes example he stared looking around the city, searching for the site of trouble.  
  
"There!" At Quatra exclamation Duo looked up to the hills past the city. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt an unnatural force gathering in the barren area. The clouds twisted together into an ugly storm, one, Duo knew was created by magic. He could feel the force of it glide over his skin like static electricity. Lighting cracked through the sky and Duo saw for the first time the silhouette of many soldiers crossing over the hills, heading for the city. He cursed loudly and in many different languages, making Quatra glance at him in surprise.  
  
"Quatra!" Both boys turned to see a maid rushing toward them, panting. She stopped for a second, leaning over to catch her breath. "It's. it's the King of Venora, and his brother the King of Niniane, their here to conquer the country! They'll kill us all!" With that said she ran off, to hide or fight Duo couldn't tell as he watched her flee.  
  
"What should I do Duo?" Duo turned to see Quatra shifting from foot to foot, uncertainty practically radiating from him. The problem was Duo wasn't sure what to do either. If he got involved in this fight it might hinder his quest, but if he didn't Quatra stood a good chance of dying. He glanced at the prince again and mentally slapped himself for even thinking of ditching his friend.  
  
"Quatra don't worry I'll protect you." Duo said lightly giving the smaller boy's shoulder a light squeeze. "Even if it means my death."  
  
"Duo.." His words trailed off as he watched Duo approach the wall and lift himself up to stand on the stone railing. His eyes fluttered close and his hands wound together in a sign Quatra had never seen before.  
  
Duo knew it would be hard to win, the army approaching the city gates had one strong sorcerer with them, either that or many working together. All he could do for now is cast a protection spell over the city and hope that the king would come up with a plan. His brows knit together in concentration and he started chanting the words to the most powerful protection spell he knew.  
  
*******  
  
Outside the city in a brown haired youth crested the hill on his snow white steed. Right beside him was another youth with cinnamon hair that covered one eye. The wind from their magic storm tousled the first boy's hair, making it look more messy than usual.  
  
"Good work brother, your mage has covered our entrance perfectly." Said the first, glancing up at the brewing clouds.  
  
"Well she has to be good for something, and she had her brother's help." Said the second dryly as he glanced at the platinum haired man behind him and the blonde girl next to him. Suddenly the long haired man seemed to convulse and his head jerked up.  
  
"Stop the troops!" He yelled spurring his horse forward to where the 2 boys were waiting.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked the emerald-eyed boy.  
  
"Someone in the castle is casting a high level protection spell! One neither I nor my sister Relena can break through." Said the platinum sorcerer. All three watched as a veil seemed to shimmer over the city before solidifying into a crystalline shield, blocking the city from their forces. The first boy started cursing profusely.  
  
"I thought the Winner family had no sorcerer!" He snarled and pounded his fist into the saddle, his prussian eyes stormy.  
  
"Calm down Heero." Mused the second before turning back to his slave and sorcerer. "If we continue launching attacks at the barrier it will eventually break correct?"  
  
"Yes master." Said the blonde with a bow. "The sorcerer will continuously extend his energy to keep the shield in place; he will probably lose power in about 1 to 2 days."  
  
"Good."  
  
********  
  
Duo jumped down from the railing, feeling a little queasy. The spell had taken a lot out of him and he could feel the constant tug of it, it made him feel weak and helpless. He didn't enjoy feeling either.  
  
"Are you alright Duo?" Quatra was staring at him with that concerned look that he hated again. Duo plastered a fake smile on his face and stood a bit taller.  
  
"Of course Q-man! That spell just took a lot out of me really quickly and I needed a second to adjust." He was glad to the relieved look come to Quatra's face. What he said wasn't a lie really; he did feel better than when he initially cast the spell. "So let's go see what your dad has planned."  
  
******  
  
Duo took it as a bad sign that the first thing they heard when approaching the great hall was yelling. Putting a finger to his lips he signaled Quatra to be quiet as he slid up to the door to listen without being seen.  
  
"This is a pacifist nation!" Duo could almost hear the king pacing. "Even with the sorcerers protection we are doomed. We have no official army and the strength of one boy will not last forever. We have no choice but to give them Quatra and hope that appeases them." Duo's anger flared. How dare he just gift his son's life away to save his own? Rage as well as fatigue spurred him to slam the door open, startling everyone inside.  
  
"You will not sacrifice his life to save your own!" Duo stormed, marching right up to the king. "What kind of father are you!?" He slammed his hands down on the sturdy wooden table; lacing power into his hands he splintered the wood. "It is your job as king to protect your people, and that includes your son! These are your duty to your county and to him, now start acting like a king and not a coward!" An explosion rocked the castled and Duo collapsed gasping. Quatra ran to him and checked him over, worry like a mother hen.  
  
"Duo what's wrong?"  
  
"Sorcerers are attacking the barrier." Duo gasped out, sitting up with assistance from Quatra. "I'm fine I just wasn't expecting it." He looked over the blondes head to the king. "I'll last as long as I can, will you?" The king stared at him, and then his eyes drifted to his son then back again.  
  
"I will protect him with my life, just as much as you have." He said slowly and bowed to the 2 boys. Duo grinned up at him, happy to see that the older man did care for his son.  
  
"Let's kick some ass then."  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
Here's the end of chapter one!  
  
Duo: Hey nothing really happened in this chapter!!  
  
Hikari: . well excuse me it's only the 1st chapter, I would write more but it's getting to long!  
  
Wufei: Stop whining baka, I don't even think I'm in this story.  
  
Hikari: Yes you are!!! God, only so much can happen in one chapter!!  
  
Trowa: *reads script* Where's the yaoi? This is R rated after all...I wanna get my slave *eyes Quatra*  
  
Quatra: Why am I always a wimp!! I can protect myself too!!!  
  
Hikari: Come on guys! It's only the first chapter have a little slack or the readers won't come back!  
  
Heero: Why would they want to, you obviously suck too much for anyone to read this.  
  
Hikari: That is harsh man!! Please review everyone and prove him wrong!! I love reviews; next chapter will actually go somewhere I promise. :-p 


	2. chapter 2

Hikari: Welcome back everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter too!  
  
Trowa: Why would they enjoy this chapter they didn't enjoy the last one?  
  
Hikari: Hey!  
  
Relena: I think it would be much better if you made Heero MY slave. I would make the story much more interesting!  
  
Everyone:..................right.............  
  
Heero: Omae O Korosu!  
  
Hikari: Hey now everyone lets get along! Anyway as always I don't own the characters so don't sue me!  
  
Duo: For her pocket lint!  
  
Hikari:Grrrrrrrrr!  
  
To Belong to Another  
  
Chapter 2: Capture  
  
King Trowa of Niniane watched as his brother, King Heero of Venora pace across the field. It was a week after they had first started there siege on the castle city and the clear translucent barrier that kept their men from victory was still intact. His green eyes narrowed in annoyance, his head mage Zechs had said it would only take him and his sister Relena 3 days to break the barrier. Now 4 days after all he received from them were excuses and promises that the Winners mage would soon become to exhausted to hold the barrier.  
  
"Trowa your mages are incompetent!" Heero growled, rounded on his calm brother. "How can one mage hold out against two of the best in the world?! This country should have been mine 4 days ago!"  
  
"Calm down Heero. Zechs and Relena are working on a strong spell right now, when they unleash it the barrier will break and then our men will charge in." Only his swirling emerald eyes gave away the anxiety he felt. The advantage of surprise was gone now and he was sure King Winner had masses as many men as he could to defend the city. "They will be done in 15 minutes so get on your horse and ready to lead your men." As they talked a soldier rode up on a dabbled grey steed. Trowa turned to regard the Chinese man and smiled.  
  
"You called for me sire?" The man said, bowed in his saddle. His ebony eyes were sharp and cold.  
  
"Captain Wufei. When we charge I wish you and Trieze to seek out the Prince and capture him along with the mage that erected this barrier. Both might be of use to us." When Trowa stopped talking Wufei withdrew with a bow to find Trieze to relay the orders. Watching him leave Trowa let a small smirk slip across his face as his eyes slid back to the castle hidden within the dome.  
  
**********  
  
Quatre was worried. Duo wouldn't say anything but the young prince could see how pale he was getting with each passing day. He glanced at the dozing boy; even in sleep his heart shaped face screwed up in pain and worry. Duo was doing so much for him, but what could he do in return? He felt so useless, all the men in the city were now armed and equipped, ready to fight for their country, and for him while he sat here safe in the palace. With a sigh he stood and quietly slipped out the room. He needed fresh air to clear his mind. All the fear coming from his people and even Duo's weariness was wearing down on his senses.  
  
Passing servants he climbed the spiraling stairs to the top of one of the many towers that surrounded the castle. Leaning against the cold stone turret he closed his eyes and thought. What can I do or my country? Suddenly more than ever before Quatre felt useless. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed from his clear aqua eyes.  
  
"Hey man whatcha doing up here all alone?" Quatre spun, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and hoping Duo hadn't seen him acting weak.  
  
"I was just thinking." He said shakily. "Why aren't you still sleeping? You need rest!" Quickly he rushed over the black clad boy, noticing that he was sagging fast.  
  
"I'm fine Q-man!" Duo said with a smile, gently pushing the offered hands away. Suddenly the castle below them shook and Duo pitched forward, grasping his chest in pain.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre dropped to the ground shaking his friends shoulder. His worry only increased as Duo groaned in pain, sweat beading across his forehead. The tremors spilled outward causing panic in the city. Quatre heard the screams of fear and clamped his hands over his ears in pain. His head was ringing as emotions flowed through him; he collapsed in pain next to Duo, feeling the mages pain. He panted as his stomach cramped. Suddenly as fast as it started the pain stopped. Quatre opened his eyes carefully, his eyes locking on the clouded amethyst eyes only 7 inches from his own.  
  
"I'm sorry Q. I can't hold on any long." Panic as cold as ice flooded through the boy as the mages eyes slid shut.  
  
"Duo? Duo?? Duo!" The prince jumped up, ignoring the pain still racing through his body. A flash of bright light blinded him and he looked up to see Duo's barrier dissolving away. Oh shit! His heart raced as he knelt and let out a sigh of relief when he felt Duo's faints but rhythmic pulse. Quatre glanced toward the hills to see thousands of soldiers in green and black armor pouring over the plains and into the city. He watched in horror as the soldiers met with the line of his cities defense. His heart ached as he saw the rows and rows of villagers fall under the onslaught. He knew there was no way for them to win; villagers of a pacifist kingdom armed with rusty swords could not stand against an army.  
  
Quatre sat there dumbfounded as soldiers swarmed the city. Tears streamed down his face as he felt every life cut off. Death and screaming swirled through his unprotected mind, he had never had this many emotions swarm him at once. He screamed as the mental torture continued, clutching his head in shaking hands. Suddenly there was a crash and he knew, almost as if he could see it himself, that the soldiers where now in the castle. Maybe you should just let them kill you, it's not like your worth anything anyway. Quatre shook, the cold logical voice in his mind whispering harsh suggestions.  
  
"Should I give myself up?" He whispered. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling strangely calm. He started to rise until his eyes landed on the sleeping boy in front of him. Reaching out slowly he carefully tracing his fingertips across Duo's face.  
  
Don't give up. Quatre started and jumped back as if he was burned. Suddenly a sensation like a cool wave of water flooded him. The raging emotions of death and hopelessness faded to be replaced by amethyst warmth. Quatre took a shaky breath and let it out slowly, smiling gently. He recognized the voice and warmth as Duo.  
  
"Duo?" Quatra shook the boy gently, receiving a moan from the sleeping boy. A crash of metal against stone signaled that men were coming up the stairs. Quatre looked around but there was no where to hide. His only options were to stand his ground or go over the edge. He looked around, desperate for a weapon of any kind. Seeing nothing his heart clenched in desperation as the footsteps drew closer. Grabbing the mage gently he pulled him against the wall and stood in front of him, protecting the boy from sight.  
  
Suddenly his eyes landed on the giant sword still strapped to Duo's back. Could he lift that sword? It looked heavy to the prince but a weight crashing against the wooden door to the tower made up his mind for him. He jumped for the sword and carefully lifted it from the mage. To his surprise it was as light as a feather to him. Glancing at the boy he assumed he had cast some form of magic on it to make it lighter.  
  
The door splintered and broke. Quatre spun, sword tip dragging across the ground and faced the group of men that filtered into the opening. Anger sparked in his aquamarine eyes as his face set in determination, he had been taught to use a sword, as these men would find out soon! He shifted back as a Chinese man stepped forward, his sword drawn.  
  
"Are you prince Quatre?" His voice was soft and velvety. Quatre's eyes narrowed more and he eyes the ginger haired man that stepped forward to join the ebony haired man.  
  
"And what if I am?" He was surprised how calm his voice was; he felt like his body would come apart it was shaking so much.  
  
The ginger haired man stepped closer. "Your father and sisters are dead. Their heads hang in the great hall and this kingdom now belongs to the King of Verona. Come with us and give up the mage and we can save your life." Quatre started, tears coming to his eyes at the fate of his family. He shook his head stubbornly, backing up till he stood over Duo.  
  
With a sigh the Chinese boy approached him. "That sword is too heavy for you boy. You can't even lift it off the ground." Quatre knew that he was just trying to catch him off guard so he can kill him. Tensing himself he waiting until the boy was it range. 3 steps....2 steps...1 step... Suddenly Quatre struck. Swinging the sword up wildly, faster than Wufei thought he could have. The prince's heart lurched as he saw his sword heading toward the Chinese boys exposed chest. He blinked and suddenly the ginger haired man was there, his eyes snapping in anger he knocked Quatre's sword away. Time seemed to slow down as the sword spun in the mans hands and came back towards him.  
  
The blonde youth knew he was dead as he saw the sword descend toward him. He didn't hear the Chinese mans shout as he brought his arms up in a small act of protecting himself.  
  
But the blow never came. He peeked out from under his arms to see the sword suspended mere inches above his head, surrounded by purple light. With a gasp he turned to Duo behind him, raised up on one hand while the other was above his head, purple light streaming from his hands emitting a shield around them.  
  
"Duo!" Said boy grinned tiredly. He was breathing heavily and he felt like his limbs were made of jelly but when he saw the sword coming toward his unprotected friend he reacted. The damp clumps of chestnut hair stuck to his forehead and somehow half of his braid had become unraveled.  
  
Duo glanced around at the 12 men surrounding them. The odds were not leaning in his favor. He cursed as he felt his power weakening; a wave of dizziness overtook him. The great Shinigami would not lose to anyone, he would rather die first. He threw his whole life force into his wavering shield, biting into his cheek until he could taste the coppery flavor of his own blood. Quatre could feel his pain; resting his hands on the braided boy's shoulders he willed his energy to the boy.  
  
The shield swirled and grew, making the soldiers scamper back out of the way of the massing purple and now yellow swirling dome.  
  
Duo watched warily as the dark haired boy and ginger haired man shared some words before the older man ran out. Quatre's energy was helping him but the inexperienced boy was fading fast. Already he was panting and sweating heavily.  
  
"Quatre let go. You'll die if you keep helping me." He tried to shake the prince off but the boy shook his head stubbornly and clamped on tighter, even though his eyes were starting to droop. Duo sent death glares at all the men in the room, promising unhappy deaths to all who even tried to take a step forward.  
  
3 minutes later Quatre was visibly spent, his skin was pale and the shield was starting to waver when the ginger haired man returned with 2 more people. One had long platinum blonde hair that fell to his waist. The other was a lithe girl with honey hair.  
  
Duo's head shot up and he growled when the two entered. The magic pouring off them was enough to convince him that they were the ones reeking havoc on his barrier for the last week.  
  
"Bring down the shield and surrender or we will forcefully remove it." Said the Chinese man coldly. Duo shook his head, scooting backwards as much as he could with Quatre leaning against him. Desperately he looked around for a chance to escape, the only way out was over the edge of the wall. A drop he knew he could not survive in his condition, especially if he was carrying Quatre. Maybe he could.........  
  
Duo never got to finish his thought as the 2 mages unleashed as attack that struck the shield, dissolving it into nothing. Duo slumped forward as the backlash from his spell hit him; he felt Quatre's weight slip from his shoulder as the boy fell to the ground in a dead faint. Darkness surrounded his vision and spots danced before his eyes as he hazily watched the soldiers advance on them. Game over he thought weakly, his eyes narrowed. Two new people were walking through the group of soldiers.  
  
One he noticed had gravity defying bangs that covered one of his two emerald eyes; at least Duo assumed he had two. He was garbed in armor of the Niniane country. One exposed emerald eye slid over him and Duo drew his lips back in a growl. But the boy moved past him to kneel in front of the still prince.  
  
"Back off!" He growled, trying to stand and protect his fallen friend. The boy ignored him and reached forward to run his hands through Quatre's fine saffron hair. Anger flew on wings through Duo's veins, he drew for energy he didn't have and raised his hand to throw it when he found he couldn't move his arm. Confused his looked over to see his wrist captured in the grasp of the other man. Darkness surrounded his vision and he felt his legs give way. The last thing he saw before his fainted was deep Prussian eyes.  
  
Heero caught the boy as he fainted. Without a word to his troops he lifted the boy and carried him down the stairs. Trowa followed soon after carrying Quatre gently in his arms.  
  
***********  
  
5 hours later  
  
Heero watched as Trowa glanced for what seemed like the millionth time back into the wagon behind them where their two prisoners lay. They were on their way to the joint capital city of OZ. Heero had already set up a group of loyal nobles to watch over the land he had just conquered, and for safe measures he had told Wufei and Trieze to stay for a couple weeks to watch over things.  
  
Trowa glanced back again and Heero almost growled in frustration.  
  
"Trowa stop that! They aren't going to disappear if you don't look every 3 seconds!" He snapped. Trowa looked down, staring at his horse's mane. Heero sighed before speaking. "If you're worried about that prince so much I'll let you have him." He schooled his face into its normal scowl as Trowa's head shot up.  
  
"Don't act like your doing me a favor or anything. I know you want the mage." Trowa's voice was cheerful, but his brother could tell he was worried. "But how are you going to control him when he wakes up? He's too powerful to be taken lightly."  
  
Heero glanced back and let his eyes rest on the sleepy mage. Soft chestnut hair covered most of his face, making the king itch to brush it aside. Both boys had chains around their wrists and ankles as well as collars. "I'll think of something..."  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
TBC  
  
Wow that was kind of crappy...gomen! I wanted so much stuff to happen in this chapter that it got to long and yeah.....but I swear there will be fluffiness and stuff next time!! And it will get better!  
  
Hikari: Please review everyone!  
  
Wufei: Stupid onna, you probably have no idea where this is going  
  
Quatre: I almost beat Wufei in a sword match! *jumps around*  
  
Wufei: Grrrrrrrr! Baka onna!!!!  
  
Hikari: *runs away* please come again! 


	3. chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it and hope you continue reading.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the G-boys...probably never will unless I marry the creator. :-p  
  
To Belong to Another  
  
Chapter 3: Struggling  
  
The first thing he felt was pain, white hot, it seared through his body. Duo groaned and tried to roll over only to find he couldn't move. Confused he opened blurry eyes and slowly glanced around. All he could see were chains, thick metal links intertwined, encasing his body. Cautiously he tried to lift an arm but his body wouldn't respond. Weakness wracked his body, making his vision blur.  
  
"Duo?" His ears perked at the sound of Quatre's voice. He tried to move his head to see the other boy but yet again his body refused. He almost growled in frustration.  
  
"Quatre are you ok?" His voice sounded strained and hoarse. His throat felt like someone had rubbed it dry with a cloth.  
  
"Yeah but you've been asleep for 8 days. I was starting to worry about you." A rustle of chains and Quatre crawled into view, his blonde hair was dirty but he was smiling gently. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not so good." Duo breathed deeply and coughed. He reached inside himself to his center and felt his magic flicker, it was still very low and it made him feel weak but it was there. "I can't move."  
  
"Go back to sleep Duo. You need rest." Until Quatre had said it Duo didn't feel tired but all of the sudden his eyes started to droop. He fought a losing battle to stay awake back soon the inky blackness of sleep overtook him.  
  
*********  
  
Quatre sighed in relief as he saw Duo slip back into a peaceful slumber. Carefully he fingered the cool metal collar that encircled his neck. The sign of slavery, and to him the loss of his family and kingdom. Grief overtook him in waves and he brought his knees up to his chin and cried. He didn't notice the emerald eyes boy watching him.  
  
*********  
  
Duo awoke and blinked rapidly as harsh sunlight blinded him. He covered his eyes with his arms and groaned. He felt like shit, but at least he could move.  
  
"You're awake." Duo flinched. He didn't recognize the voice that spoke. Suddenly cold cobalt eyes appeared above him.  
  
"You..." He growled, trying to reach for the man he now realized was his enemy.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you." Duo's eyes followed the man as he withdrew from the bed. "You've been asleep for 2 weeks and you're probably still pretty weak."  
  
"I'm strong enough to blast you from here back to whatever hellhole you crawled out of!" Duo snapped. What had happened while he was asleep? And where was Quatre?  
  
"Really? You think so?" His voice sounded amused. It came out deep, like a purr to Duo's ears. "Maybe you should check into that." Silently as he came he left, leaving Duo to his own thoughts. What does he mean? He reached deep into himself, feeling his magic pool in purple tendrils inside him. He reached to pull at one when suddenly a shock went through his body, making him jerk out of his trance like state. Shaken he tried again only to be blocked by an invisible wall. Panic rose in him as he realized a glasslike barrier kept him from his magic, he could see it but not use it.  
  
Desperately he tried again and again till exhaustion overtook him. He stared dully at the ceiling, he felt empty without the ability to use his magic. Unconsciously he started to shake and keen deep in his throat.  
  
***********  
  
Quatre stared at the wall expressionlessly. He hadn't seen Duo for 1 week, since they had been brought to the towering castle. He knew he was alive though, he could feel the peacefulness emanating from the boy as he slept, even if he was a castle distance away.  
  
The door creaked open slowly but Quatre didn't even bother looking up, he could feel it was the green eyed boy. He listened as the door swung shut and feet padded across the floor to him. He hadn't seen this boy since he had been in the room. The ones that brought his meals and led him to the baths were always guards or other slaves. Slaves, the word seemed to echo in his brain. Slavery was not something practiced in his country and he found it quiet ironic that he would become part of it now.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The boy, Quatre guessed he was a year or two older than him, sat on the edge of the bed. Quatre shrugged his shoulders in response, looking down and away.  
  
"I'm sorry that I haven't come for you before this but we were very busy finishing up the aftermath of the war." Trowa stared at the blonde boy, willing him to look up at him. At his words Quatre twitched and muttered something under his breath that Trowa couldn't catch.  
  
"What did you say?" Trowa carefully lifted the blondes chin with two fingers and turned his face around to look at him. Quatre glared at him before yanking his head away.  
  
"Nothing Master." Trowa balked at the response. He suddenly remembered when he had first told the younger boy that he would be his slave. Even back then the crystal aquamarine eyes had only widened slightly for an instant before turning into that now annoying glare. Shaking his head he held back the sigh that seemed to want to escape him. He wanted the blonde angel to like him, not hate him.  
  
"Anyway I'm moving you to my room now" He reached for the boy when suddenly Quatre jumped and started shaking uncontrollably and holding himself.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trowa was confused.  
  
"Duo...where's Duo?!" Quatre's whispered as he doubled over in pain. Quickly Trowa unclasped Quatre's chain from the bedpost and gathers the shaking boy in his arms. As fast as he could he carefully ran down the hall. In his arms Quatre was gasping for breath.  
  
Quatre nestled his head in Trowa's shirt, taking in his spicy scent. He shivered as another wave of panic ran through him. The arms encircling him tightened. Through the rage of emotions that Duo swamped him with Quatre felt a sense of comfort and calm surround him. Startled he looked up at the boy carrying him. He could feel the boys worry, why is he worried about me? I'm just his slave. Letting the comforting feeling embrace him he calmed down and focused on what was bothering Duo.  
  
Trowa felt the boy in his arms relax and he let out an internal sigh. He couldn't deny that Quatre in his arms felt right some how. Spotting the door where Heero had left the mage he signaled the guards to let him in.  
  
Entering the room he gasped. An unnatural wind was galling inside the room, books and tables flew by hazardously. He squinted, only barely being able to see the mage lying on the bed in the center of the vortex.  
  
"Put my down!" Quatre squirmed out of his arms and started fighting through the fierce wind to reach his friend.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre shielded his eyes and tried to plow through by force. The closer he got the harder in was to move, it felt like the air was being crushed out of his lungs. For some reason Duo had panicked and his magic had gone out of control. He needed to reach the boy before the force pulled the mage apart from the inside. In the background he could hear Trowa yell something but the wind muffled it.  
  
Suddenly a force slammed him from the side, sending him flying across the room into the wall. He slid to the ground with a weak groan. The world around him was spinning as he tried to orient himself. He heard Trowa's voice through the haziness that clogged his mind in time to see a heavy table come flying at him.  
  
********  
  
"Quatre!" The words seem to stick in his throat as Trowa saw the small boy hit the wall and drop.  
  
"Trowa what happened?" Heero appeared beside him, shielding his face from the wind. His cobalt eyes were snapping in determination.  
  
"I don't know!" Trowa had to yell to get over the wind even though his brother was only 3 feet away. "Quatre said something was wrong with Duo."  
  
"Save Quatre! I'll get Duo." Heero plunged into the vortex, sword drawn to ward off flying books and paper. Trowa turned back to his charge in time to see a heavy table descending on him. He jumped forward as a loud yell left his lips.  
  
********  
  
Pain, it's all he could focus on, all he could understand. Pain was the one thing that was with him through it all, good times, bad times; it was a constant reminder to him. Duo closed his eyes, maybe it was time to give into that pain, to be lost in the swirling vortex of it and be forgotten. The magic had come to life all on its own, fighting against the prison that kept in contained inside him. He sunk into himself, darkness enveloping him. He willed sleep to overtake him, and hoping he could never wake up.  
  
Duo  
  
A pinpoint of light appeared in the distance. His ears perked a little, he thought he had heard someone call him. No...he was the only one here, no one could help him. He turned his back on the light.  
  
Duo...Duo!!!  
  
The voice echoed around him, surrounding him. The darkness cracked and shattered like glass.  
  
Duo cracked his eyes opened painfully and blinked in surprise. Heero's face was mere inches from his own. Part of him wanted to draw away, or focus the swirling power at the man he considered his enemy. But a small part of him yearned to close the distance between the two. I want to kiss him. The realization stuck him hard and his eyes widened. Where had that thought come from.  
  
Eyes locked neither boy noticed as the wind picked up around them. It pulled at Heero's clothes, as if desperate to get him away from the smaller boy. Raw emotions burned through Duo, conflicting and swirling. He's a murderer, I should hate him...but I can't. Cobalt eyes seemed to capture him so he didn't realize what was happening until Heero's lips covered his own. Amethyst eyes widened in surprise then fluttered shut as everything went dark.  
  
***********  
  
Quatre could only watch in fright as certain death in the form of a flying wooden table headed toward him. Something crashed into him from the side, knocking him to the floor out of harms way. He glanced up in surprise to see Trowa straddling his body. A crimson blush graced his cheeks as he realized his position.  
  
"Why...?" His quiet question was cut off as the wind suddenly picked up. Trowa pushed him to the floor and covered his body with his own.  
  
"Stay down!" Trowa pressed Quatre's head into his chest, trying to protect the smaller boy with his body. Suddenly as it started the wind died down. Both boys glanced up in surprise. Their gaze moved to the bed to see Heero leaning down over the chestnut haired boy. His head was ducked down so they couldn't see what was going on until Heero straightened, revealing Duo lying silently on the bed.  
  
Quatre reached toward Duo with his mind and was relieved to feel the normal pattern that signaled Duo was sleeping. He sighed loudly, glad everything turned out ok. He watched as Heero silently lifted the boy up and carried him out of the room.  
  
***********  
  
Somewhere miles and miles away an old man looked up in surprise. He had a felt a force that flew across the continent so rapidly it must have come from a powerful force. He got up from the ground where he was sitting and dusted off his patched and worn pants. Running a hand through his snow white beard he smiled, his mind already planning his trip toward that force.  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Duo:......what the heck was that about??? Who said you could kiss me?! *glared at Heero*  
  
Heero: She did. *Points at Hikari*  
  
Hikari: Eh heh heh heh. *Runs and hides behind Quatre* shouldn't you be worried about other things? Like that old man or something?  
  
Trowa: I can take on some old coot  
  
Wufei: So could I if I was in this story!  
  
Hikari: Eh heh heh heh. *Runs away as both Duo and Wufei chase her* please come read again! And review to cuz I love it when you do! 


	4. chapter 4

Wufei: Hey onna you haven't updated in like a month!  
  
Hikari: O.o' really?  
  
Quatre: actually its been more than a month...  
  
Hikari:..........ummm I've been busy?  
  
Trowa: ... ... ... (smirks knowingly)  
  
Hikari: I have not! Anyway I'm sorry for the delay so I'll get started now ok???  
  
To Belong to Another  
  
Chapter 4: The Calm  
  
Duo stared dejectedly at the wall, just like he had every minute for the last week. To bad the wall didn't do much to entertain him, in other words he was bored as hell. Running a hand along his messy braid he looked longingly at the window. Ever since he had woken up he had been alone. A servant came three times a day to give him food but other than that no one had even opened the door.  
  
He tugged at the thick metal chain linking his left ankle to the bedpost, testing it for any weaknesses. Hope slipped away after the 10th tug, the chain didn't so much as bend a single link. It didn't really matter anyway, even if he managed to get loose he would still have to find Quatre and escape the castle, without the help of his weapons or magic. Duo absently ran a finger over the cool metal of the collar encircling his neck. He didn't need to lose his cool again and let his magic go out of control. The last incident weighed heavily on his mind.  
  
Duo rolled over on his side, willing away the blush that appeared when he remembered what the King had done to save him. What the heck, its not like he was attracted to the guy or anything. So what if he had piercing blue eyes and messy chocolate hair? Grumbling about his own problems he didn't hear the door swing open behind him and was startled when it snapped shut. He flipped over to yell at whoever had disturbed him only to stop and smile.  
  
"Hey Quatre!" He practically yelled as the joy of seeing his friend overflowed him. He leaped off the bed and encased the startled blonde in a fierce hug. Duo tried to dance around the room with his friend only to be snapped up short by the chain, a painful reminder of his limited space of movement. He grinned goofily at Quatre who was looking between his friends face and the chain holding him to the bed. "Feels like prison with the restricted movement and all." He said cheekily. "But now that you're here we can think of a way to escape!"  
  
Duo felt his heart drop in his chest as Quatre looked away. "What wrong buddy?" Concerned he ducked in an attempt to see the blonde's hidden face. "They didn't hurt you or anything did they? If they did I'll turn this castle into a mound of rumble before they can say..."  
  
"I want to stay here Duo." Amethyst eyes widened as his mouth snapped shut loudly, his ranting cut off halfway by Quatre's statement. Confused he sat back on the bed, looking up inquiringly at the blonde who was now staring at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Why." Duo's mind raced trying to find a reasonable explianation for Quatre's change of heart. "Are they threatening you or something? Cuz if they are..."  
  
"NO!" Quatre startled himself with his outburst. With a sigh he sat next to Duo on the bed. "I freely choose to stay." Duo stared at him like he had just grown a second head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"First off, we are war slaves, it's the continental law that we cannot leave our masters."  
  
"That's bullshit!" Duo jumped up, rage spurring him to move, he paced the length of his chain. "Slaves have escaped before! We can escape and you can go back to Castana..."  
  
"There's nothing for me there." Duo stopped mid pace at the pain he heard in his friend's voice. He turned to see crystal tears trailing down alabaster cheeks and his heart broke.  
  
"Quatre don't cry!" He said kneeling and hugging his friend tightly. "I'm sorry I got mad. I'm just so frustrated because I can't use my magic, I hate being helpless."  
  
"I know Duo." Quatre said with a sigh. "And I can't ask you to stay here with me."  
  
"Don't worry about that Quatre." Duo said with a sigh. His mind was racing with all the possible choices he could make. He had a quest to complete, but maybe this turn of events would help him rather than hinder him. "I'll stay here with you." Quatre blinked and stared up at his friend in surprise.  
  
Heero stared blankly at the map in front of him. The Continent of Silvana was laid out on it, jagged mountains divided the 4 countries that controlled the landmass. 3 of those countries now belonged to the Odin- Barton dynasty. The recent conquest played out in his mind, not as perfect as he planned but in the end it seemed more than worthwhile for him. Because you met him. He shook his head as if warding of the random thoughts and the clear amethyst eyes that accompanied those thoughts.  
  
Without realizing it he touched his lips, as if remembering when they met with the soft velvet of Duo's. His hand snapped back to his lap when Trowa walked into the library. His brother was amused, it didn't show on his face but they were so close he could tell. He raised a slim eyebrow in question.  
  
"Quatre convinced the mage to stay." Trowa's stated snobbily, as if he had just won a bet.  
  
"Really? How did he accomplish that?" Heero was surprised but he also felt an unknown weight lift from his chest. "I was sure that we would have to keep him chained to his bed for the rest of his life."  
  
Trowa shrugged. "I don't know, they talked for a long time. Duo said he would willingly stay, for now anyway." His lips twitched in amusement.  
  
"For now?" Heero wanted to sigh, the boy didn't seem to want to acknowledge the position he was in. "Hn."  
  
Trowa watched his brother in amusement. He knew even if he wouldn't admit it his brother was smitten with his slave. If his guess was correct things would start to be very interesting around the castle very very soon.  
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
Heero felt like pulling out his hair. That was the only way to explain what he was feeling. He had just gotten through dealing with yet another complaint from one of his nobles about a certain purple eyes fiend. He suddenly felt it was a mistake to give Duo free rein of the castle, but for some reason he couldn't refuse those pleading eyes. Just since his freedom the mage had somehow managed to give one baron a heart attack and paint all over the ancient tapestries in the main hall. It couldn't be proven it was him, but swords and daggers have been mysteriously disappearing from his knights only to appear in his food, and the maids were complaining that the sheets newly washed would appear as sleeping places for the pigs in there pen.  
  
Just that morning Duo had stood outside the cow pasture preaching the wrongs of killing living beings for food. His antics had upset the stable hands so much that they had all come to him to take care of the problem. At least he could thank his good judgement to leave the magic restrainsts on, imagine how worse it would be if the boy could do magic along with his normal tricks. Maybe he should punish the boy but every time he went to reprimand him he would be hit full force with those puppy dog eyes. He found himself almost trying to avoid the boy.  
  
A knock on the door brought him out of his revery. A heavily panting servant hustled into the room, his eyes had a wild crazy look. "Sire..." he rasped out, obviously worn out form his run. "Your slave as causing a ruckus in the courtyard! He's scaring the merchants sire." Heero felt the need yet again to sigh deeply. Rising from his chair he straightened his jacket.  
  
"What has he done this time?"  
  
"He started a fight with a noble's son sire." Cursing Heero practically ran out of the room. It was bad news if Duo has upset one of his nobles enough to start a fight. He raced down the stairs and through the main doors into the courtyard. In front of him was a ring of people blocking whatever was progressing. Growling he turned to the nearest guard and ordered him to fetch Trowa. The young prince started forcing his was through the crowd, commoners saw who it was and soon parted for him.  
  
Heero shoved his way past the last group of people to emerge on the sidelines of the fight. What you could see of it anyway, Duo and the man he was fighting were barely visible through the cloud of dust that rose. Sitting on the outside across from him he spotted Quatre. The young blonde was supporting an old man was an enormously large nose. A form appearing beside him noted the entrance of Trowa.  
  
"We should probably break this up before figuring out what happened." Stated the banged boy, his eyes lingering on the small blonde, making sure he was out of harm.  
  
"Hn." Heero started forward. "I'll grab Duo." Stalking toward the fight an unholy light seemed to reflect in his eyes, making Trowa shiver.  
  
Duo was so into the fight with the pompous noble that he hadn't even noticed that a crowd had gathered. He felt his lip bleeding and his arm ached, but at the moment he had the upper hand, he was kneeling on the other boys back while drawing the boys' arms over his head. He was screaming something but he wasn't even sure what. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and lifted off his enemy. Growling he struggled. Not caring who he hurt, only mad that they were freeing the boy from his wrath. He flailed wildly with his fists, making contact every now and then. The person holding him grunted and his grip loosened. Seeing freedom Duo tried to bolt only to be caught again as an arm snaked around his waist, trapping his arms to his side.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go let me go let me go!!!!" He raged, eyes squeezed shut his wiggled in an attempt to escape. He was out of control, his mind was covered with the beserk rage that overtook him whenever he was in a brawl. He thought he heard Quatre call him but he was to far gone to care.  
  
A hand grabbed his chin and yanked it up. Something warm and soft covered his mouth and he froze. As if waking from a dream Duo blinked once. His body went slack as he leaned against the firm from behind him. Duo blinked again, confused as to what was going on. His sight was filled with chocolate hair. His nose caught the distict smell of Heero. He brain started to slowly move as the warmth against his lips shifted. Gears seemed to clink together.  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
Duo pushed away from Heero screaming like a lunatic. Surprised by the outburst Heero's hold on the boy slipped and Duo fell backwards onto the ground. Wide eyed he scooted away from the cobalt eyed boy, his mouth opening and closing like a floundering fish. Heero had a bruise on his cheek and Duo had a sinking feeling that he had caused it.  
  
"I...I uhhhhh... What the heck where you doing!" Duo practically shrieked, his face turning crimson at the thought of what just happened.  
  
"Calming you down." The king replied coldly. Duo flinched at the look leveled at him. "Care to explain what happened here?"  
  
"I can!" Everyone turned to the dark haired noble. His face was bruising and his bright colored clothes were ripped. "That Slave attacked me for no reason at all! I demand he be executed at once!" The guy was waving his arms around like crazy, not realizing how stupid he looked.  
  
"Liar!" Duo snarled, jumping to his feet and stalking toward the noble who squeaked and hid behind Heero.  
  
"Duo stop." Heero stated. The braided boy hesitated only for a second before he continued forward. "Duo I order you to stop!" Heero practically roared, making Duo stop in surprise. Glaring at his slave Heero turned to Quatre who was now standing beside Trowa, next to him was the old man.  
  
"Quatre what happened?" Quatre looked around at everyone who was now staring at him and shivered. Trowa laid a protective arm around his waist, making the blonde smile up at him in relief.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You would believe that SLAVE over me?!" The noble boy screeched. Heero glared at him, successfully silencing the impudent boy.  
  
"Continue on Quatre."  
  
"Well, me and Duo were walking through the courtyard when we met this old man." Quatre stopped for a moment to point the old man with the large nose beside him. "We were talking when that noble boy came over and starting talking trash to us. G here, the old man, defended us and told the guy to go away and bother someone else. Then I guess he got mad because the noble jumped G and started beating him up. Then Duo jumped in and they started fighting. Then you came Heero."  
  
Heero ran the story over in his head. So Duo had faught to protect this man, G.  
  
"He lies!" Yelped the annoying noble. "That long haired slut started the fight with me, said he wouldn't stop until I bed him."  
  
"You!" Rage filling his amethyst eyes Duo jumped forward at him only to come face to face with Heero. "Move." He growled trying to get around the boy.  
  
"No." Heero stated. "I ordered you to stop. Don't disobey me Duo." The silent threat hung in the air between them. Around them the crowd murmured about the disobedient slave and what his master would do to him as punishment.  
  
"That is enough." All eyes turned to the old man as he spoke for the first time. "If I may introduce myself, I am G. A storyteller and magician from the east. What the blonde boy says is true."  
  
The crowd gasped in awe. For all the world had heard of the famous G. He was said to have ascended to the world above to talk with the ancient civilizations there and get their stories. People would pay millions to hear his tales of mystery and adventure. If he said something was the truth than it was the truth.  
  
With a nod to the ancient man Heero ordered his guards to take the screaming noble to the dungeons. He turned to see Duo rushing back towards the castle, his braid waving agrivatedly behind him. Heero felt like growling himself, Duo was his slave and he would obey him.  
  
"I came here to tell you a story." G said, shuffling toward the castle. "So let us go inside and I shall start."  
  
Quatre raced down the hall looking for his best friend. G wanted them all in the main hall to hear his story, he made it very clear that Duo needed to be there. But the problem was Duo was no where to be found.  
  
"Looking for me?" Quatre slid to a halt as Duo stepped out of one of the many rooms. Duo still looked mad and his various injuries were still bleeding slightly. Quatre shivered at the calm anger that hung around his braided friend. Quatre knew there was something bothering Duo but he wasn't sure if it was his place to ask. He shifted from foot to foot nervously, suddenly wishing Trowa was there. He eyes the blood running down Duo's arm with concern but Duo would not take his help if he asked, not now when he was in such a bad mood.  
  
"G wanted you there when he tells his story." Quatre said, reaching for Duo's arm. "So we're to go to the main hall."  
  
Gah that took so long to finish. I'm really sorry it took so long. I was planning to get farther but it got to long...so oh well. Please review and I'll promise I'll get the next one out soon! 


	5. chapter 5

Look my laziness is lifted and I am writing again! I have no idea how long it's been... sorry.  
  
Duo: Last I checked...too long!  
  
Hikari: Hush you! I'm writing, look I am!  
  
Heero: Better be...or else....  
  
Hikari: Gah! You're all so mean...anyway moving on.  
  
To Belong to Another  
  
Chapter 5: Story of Ancients  
  
Duo stalked down the hall following Quatre. He knew the blonde was worrying about his injuries but at the moment he really didn't care. The appearance of G had startled him, he hadn't seemed the old man in almost 5 years, and for him to show up now could only mean trouble.  
  
Heero waited impatiently for Quatre to return with his slave. He had wanted to go search for the boy himself but the blonde had assured him that he could find the long haired slave faster. The young ruler glared across the room to where his brother was conversing quietly with the storyteller, G. Heero had heard of the man before from his father but he had never met the man in person. And what's more curious is that he wanted to tell them a story, and he wanted their slaves present.  
  
The creaking open of the door to the library alerted him that Quatre had returned. Heero glanced up and his eyes narrowed as they fell on his slave. Duo, who normally had a happy smile glued to his face was now frowning slightly, his expression impassive. Seeing Duo he remembered he'd have to think of some way to punish him for his disobedience.  
  
"Good, we're all here now!" G said, rising. "Now all of you sit in a circle around me, I have an important story to tell all of you." Heero got up and dragged the cushion of his chair and threw it on the ground. The 3 other boys followed his example. Now sitting in a circle around the old man with Trowa across from him and Duo to his left and Quatre to his right Heero gazed up at the old man.  
  
"Why must you tell this story only to the 4 of us?" Trowa asked. "Usually I heard your stories are told to large groups at fairs."  
  
"True true." Said G with a smile. "But you see, this is a very special story, one I think you need to hear. In fact I think you must hear it because it will directly influence your future."  
  
"Just get on with the story old man." Duo said glaring at the old man. Heero turned to reprimand him but the boy looked away, not meeting his eyes. His temper flared at yet again another display of disobedience.  
  
"Now now kingling." G said with a laugh, "No need to get upset, I guess I deserve that, I can get to formal sometimes. Anyway let us begin, for time is short and the story is long."  
  
Heero sat back; mentally preparing himself for what he thought was going to be a long boring story. He was surprised when suddenly the air in front of him was filled with hazy images. Expanding in the air above him was a scene of vast rolling forest and hilly plains. Quatre's gasp drew his cobalt eyes away from the scene to see both Quatre and Trowa looking up into the space. Quatre's face was filled with awe and wonder while Trowa only looked slightly amused. Behind the mask though Heero was sure Trowa was just as amazed as his slave. Wondering how his own slave was reacting he looked to the left. Duo sat cross legged on his cushion, one arm resting on his knee and his chin resting in his hand. If anything he looked bored, as if it's something he's seen before. Heero was drawn out of his musing by the deep drumming voice that was G.  
  
"Long ago, when the world of the land was all united as one. There was a land in the sky known as Winja. The people of Winja and the people of the earth lived in harmony with each other, trading and living together peacefully. But things were not always to be so peaceful. The people that lived on the land soon became envious of the people in the sky. For the people of Winja could come down to the earth but the people of earth could not go up to the sky, there was no means to do so."  
  
Heero watched fascinated as the story unfolded in front of him, in the hazy space he saw beautiful people flying around on pure white wings in a city that seemed to come straight out of a fairytale.  
  
"Soon groups of people on the earth demanded the Winja people to share how they acquired their wings. But the Winja people could not do so, for it was a secret only the king and ruler of their people knew. The King at that time, Sir Machel was a kind and fair king who ruled with his beautiful wife Canna. Not long after the disharmony started Canna gave birth to twins, one with the clear blonde hair and piercing green eyes of his mother, and the other with the chestnut hair and mysterious eyes of his father. Because they were twins the parents decided to name them the words for "one" and "two" in their language.  
  
The day after the twin princes were born a prophet came to the castle, it was customary for the royal children to have their futures told the day after their birth. Some say this is what started the decline of the kingdom. For the prophet stated that one of the children would tear the harmony of the world apart, and the other would be the one to keep the two worlds united as one.  
  
The population went into a riot when they heard the news. They demanded that the child that would tear their country apart be killed at once. But the king and queen could not for they loved both of their sons very much, and did not know which one would be the destructor, and which would be the savior. In the end it was the Kings advisor, Duke Dermail who finally took matters into his own hand. Dermail was a fierce and greedy man who wanted the throne for himself. He took his men, hid their wings and sent them to attack the castle. It would seem as though the humans had found some way to fly to Winja and had attacked the royal family. It was the middle of the night so the castle was quiet and unprotected when they struck."  
  
Duo shifted and Heero glanced at him. The amethyst eyed boy was glaring at the hazy picture as if trying to see the faces of the people, but it was impossible. The picture focused on the castle as flames suddenly erupted and dead screams echoed quietly. Across the picture Trowa put a comforting arm around his slave, who was shaking, his eyes wide. Heero glanced back at his slave to see his jaw clenched painfully and his hands clenched tightly. What could be wrong with him?  
  
"The soldiers set fire to the castle, making it impossible for the family to escape. Dermail swiftly went to the nursery and snatched up one of the twins, knowing he would come out looking like a hero if he saved one of them. He also knew with possession of this child he could control the government as he chose, once the proof that the royal family was dead surfaced. He escaped the raging inferno, his future clutched tightly to his chest crying.  
  
Inside the King and Queen had just reached the nursery to find one of their children missing. Realizing the treachery used against them they took the last child out of his crib. Suddenly the roof caved in, the king tried the best he could but the debris fell on him and his wife, but their son lay safely below them.  
  
The King could feel he was dying, his wings were crushed and he could move and his wife had stopped breathing. Remorse and despair clawed at him. With his dying breath he wished for his remaining son, who he felt was still alive below him, to be saved.  
  
"I can save your son." The King looked up through hazy eyes to see an earth real looking woman floating above him.  
  
"Please. please save him." He gasped out, by now it even hurt to breath.  
  
"I will save your son. But at a price, Winja will no longer be connected to the earth, your people will no longer be able to go there except in one place, and only "he" will know where it is." Said the woman. "He will know because I will take him to live on earth, and when the earth is once again united in harmony he will return here to claim the throne which is rightfully his. For his brother is following the evil path, not by his own desire but by the one who has betrayed you. I shall put Winja to sleep for 1000 years and in that time none of the people shall age or die. For 1000 years from now is the chosen era."  
  
"Who are you?" The king asked as his eyes slid shut, he would never get his answer. The woman smiled sadly before lifting the child into her arms.  
  
And so just as she said the woman cast her spell and the kingdom was shut off and put to sleep. The people of earth did not know the cause of the sudden disappearance of the people from the sky. Soon they started blaming each other and wars erupting, wars that resulted in the kingdoms that now exist. After time the people of earth forgot about the people of Winja and they became only known in legends and tales. And time moved on just like it always has."  
  
The images faded leaving only a tired looking G standing in the middle of their circle. The old man was sweating heavily.  
  
"Interesting story G. But what does it have to do with us?" Heero asked his face blank.  
  
"It has been 1000 years since that time." G's voice had an ominous booming quality that made a shiver crawl down Heero's spine.  
  
Ok that's it for now. I'm sorry if that was boring!!!! But I needed to get the story out of the way, fluff and stuff I swear in the next chapter! So please review!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Well it's been really really long since the last update. And I think I have no excuses. ()

Duo: Other than the fact that you're lazy

Hikari: Hush you or I'll make this chapter very interesting for you.

Duo: …..O.O

Hikari: exactly

To Belong to Another:

Chapter 6: A Slaves Place

Heero stared at the old man, not sure what to say to the storytellers announcement. He had heard legends about winged people and a land called Winja, but that's all they were, legends. He was the king of a country, and if anything his 18 years of life had taught him it was to not always believe everything you hear.

"Well to be correct, it's been 17 years since the time of awakening has occurred." G said gazing at each of them in turn. "The people of Winja stir, but they have no notion that time has passed."

"But these winged people can not get to the land correct? Because you said that it was closed off except in one place." Trowa said, his hand lightly stroking Quatre's arm. "So we have nothing to worry about right?"

"Yes and no young king." G said kindly. "The evil Duke Dermail will not be happy until he has conquered all the air and land, even now he searches for the place in Winja that connects to the continent. He uses the young prince Solo as his pawn in his quest for power."

"What happened to the other prince?" Quatre said softly. "You said one was saved and brought to earth, and that he would know the way back to Winja."

G smiled at the platinum haired slave, he had been waiting for someone to ask about the missing prince. He glanced at Duo to see the boy glowering at him, he knew the boy would be angry with him, but G knew what his instructions were, and would not disobey them.

"There exists a place on this continent, a valley where peace prevails. This valley is the spring of all magical energy, and because of that no human has ever stepped there for fear they would try to harness the power and destroy everything. The valley has two protectors, magical being to keep humans away. One is a woman names Nalla and one is a man names Shiro. Nalla is the most magical being on earth, her power is limitless and Shiro is the strongest man on earth. Because this valley has so much magic the power distorts the time, for them one day could equal a year, or 1000 years could equal 10 years. The power fluxes, always changes. The baby prince was brought to these protectors to be raised and taught until the day on his 17th birthday when he would begin his journey to bring harmony to the sky and land."

"So you're saying that the prince is now walking among us? How is that possible without everyone knowing?" Quatre asked. "I mean he has wings right?"

"I couldn't say." G said with a smile and turned to Duo. "Duo why do you think no one knows about this prince?"

Duo glared up at the old man. Why now if all times did the old coot have to show up and try to interfere. So what if things weren't going the way he had planned, he didn't need the old mans help, he didn't need anyone's help.

"I think that your story is a bunch of bullshit old man." Duo said as he stood. "No one believes that people with wings are walking around with us, no one believes there is a land in the sky, there's no valley where all the magic comes from. Your story is a bunch of made up crap."

With that he turned and stalked out of the room. No one moved until the large wood door slammed behind him. Then Heero was up, rage evident on his face and he went after his slave. Trowa felt the need to sigh as the door slammed shut for a second time.

in the hallway

"Duo!" The chestnut haired boy heard the enraged call from behind him but didn't care to stop. He was tired of playing the part of a slave to someone else, he wanted to stay with Quatre but he also had a mission to accomplish. He didn't have time to sit around and play any longer. Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder and spun him around until he his back hit the wall with a loud smack. Hands captured his wrists and pushed them against the wall on either side of his head. He knew he was trapped even before he looked up into the enraged Prussian eyes.

"How dare you ignore me slave." Heero growled out between clenched teeth. "I don't think you realize the position you're in, you are a war slave, you belong to me and you will obey me!"

"I belong to no one but myself!" Duo shot back, struggling to get out of the other boys grip, but even after years of training and practice Heero was still stronger than him, having a weight and height advantage. "The only reason I'm here is because of Quatre!"

The two boys glared at each other in silence, none of the guards dared approach for fear of being hurt for interfering.

"I really didn't want to do this, but you bring it on yourself Duo." Heero said before muttering a spell under his breathe. Duo started as the shock entered his system, his legs collapsed under him and all his strength leave him, pain raced through his limbs like lightning making him cry out in pain.

Heero caught the lighter boy as his legs gave out and hoisted the boy over his shoulder, grabbing his legs to hold him. He could here the boy panting as fists beat weakly against his back. His mouth set in a grim line he walked down the hallway with his burden as the guards parted and bowed.

The walk to his chamber seemed to take longer than usual with the boy weighing heavily on his shoulders and mind. He hadn't wanted to use the spell Zechs and Relena had created to paralyze the sorcerer should he get out of control. But the boy needed to realize his place as a slave, his slave. Where did the boy get his spirit from? The metal collar he wore to restrict his magic would have downed any other sorcerer for weeks but Dou was up and causing mischief after only a couple days. The boy was unexplainable, and Heero hated unexplainable things.

Without even bothering to stop Heero kicked in the door to his chamber and dropped his burden unceremoniously on the bed before turning and shutting the door. The slave needed discipline, but Heero didn't want to break his spirits, to lose the fire in those brilliant amethyst eyes.

"You…are an ass…" Heero turned to see Duo struggling to sit up on bed. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Heero crossed back to the bed and leaned over the weak boy, grabbing his wrists and bringing them above his head with one hand, ignoring his startled cry. "It's an instant paralysis spell in case you misbehave. And you've been behaving very badly recently slave, what do you think your punishment should be?"

"I told you before I am not your slave!" Duo said weakly, his energy was returning, but not nearly fast enough. "I belong to myself and only myself!"

Heero chuckled, making Duo start. He had never heard the boy king make any noise even close to a laugh before. "That is where you are wrong my Duo." He said trailing his free hand over Duo's face and down his chest, snapping the fastening on the captured boys' shirt as he went. "You belong to me, all of you. Like this part of you." He leaned down and ran his tongue lazily over Duo's collarbone and up his neck. "And this part of you." He nibbled on the junction of his neck and felt his pulse quicken a beat. "And most of all this part of you." He captured the startled boy's mouth with his own, relishing the gasp of surprise then the suppressed moan coming from the boy.

Duo's mind seemed to fog over as all his arguments slipped his mind completely. Heat rushed from where Heero had touched him, making him hot and dizzy. He hadn't know when he had opened his mouth, didn't know if he had consciously let him in when he felt a velvety tongue slide over his own, urging him to respond. His hands clenched above his head as his mind began to spin. And then it was over and he could breathe, he felt like he had been drowning as he gasped for air.

"What the fuck are you doing!" He gasped out even as Heero began to nibble on his ear. He tried to turn his head away but Heero would only tisk and continue is his ministration.

"I'm taking what is mine." Heero whispered in his ear. Duo shivered and gasped at the sensation. "I wanted to do this since the first day I saw you. I want to do so much more to you."

Duo was drowning, he felt helpless and weak. He needed to stop Heero but he didn't know how, and he was more frightened to realize he wasn't really sure if he wanted him to stop.

"King Heero!"

Heero wanted to curse as he heard a familiar voice and the pounding on the door. He lanced down at the panting boy below him and heat flashed through his system. Duo looked mussed and hot, and absolutely delicious. He loved that he had gotten the boy to that state.

"Heero its Wufei open up!" With a growl Heero reluctantly let go of the boy and stalked to the door and yanked it open.

"What?" He barked at the surprised Wufei.

"Me and Trieze have just returned and it's of the highest importance we talk immediately." Wufei stated with crossed arms. His usually neat ebony hair was mussed and his clothes looked worse for wear. With a sigh Heero nodded, acknowledging he would be there in a second before turning back to his slave.

While he was talking Duo had pulled the sheets up around him and has his back to the door, staring at the wall. Heero smirked and walked over to lean over the boy, amused when he felt the boy tense slightly. Lazy he ran his tongue over the outer shell of his ear, delighting when he felt the boy shiver but not fight him.

"I'll be back to finish this later."

Long after he left Duo laid there staring at the wall, thoughts ran rampant and confusing through his head. Until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

/ the end/

Hikari:Ok another chapter done!

Heero: I liked this one

Duo: blushes

Quatre: Hey when do me and Trowa get some time? It always Heero and Duo, you never talk about the other people.

Wufei: Wow I'm in 2 lines of this one… improvement I guess.

Hiraki: () ummm sorry?


	7. Chapter 7

My loyal readers have spurned me to write another chapter! Go you people that still comment even after I haven't written for a long time! So because of you I'm writing this, hope you enjoy!

To Belong to Another

Chapter 7: Hidden Wings

Duo woke slowly from his slumber, mind sluggishly noting he wasn't in his own bed. Jolting he sat up quickly, his gaze sweeping the room searching to make sure that he was alone and let out a sigh of relief. The sun was just rising casting orange hues around the king's chamber from the tall glass windows. Duo sat gazing at the sunrise, his mind skimming over the events of last night. Heero hadn't returned, and part of him felt relieved, he hadn't had much experience with the events that had transpired. In fact, Duo thought with a sigh, Heero had been his first kiss, and he didn't know what to make of that feeling. Growing up for him had always been about training, learning and completing the mission, there had been no time for relationships like that. And even if there was, there was no one around.

He rose from the plush bed and stretched, padding softly across the floor to the full length mirror in the corner. Turning he let his shirt slip of his back to reveal a design, large and in the deepest black, wings in a form of a tattoo graced his back. Seeing those wings gave him resolve, he couldn't let anyone see them, especially not Heero, he needed get the mages to remove the spell on his collar, and then he could escape. Determined Duo headed out of the room, looking for Trowa's two mages.

change scene

"What do you mean Queen Hilde of Narvia is gearing up for war and ready to march on us?" The words slid from Heero's mouth as an angry hiss. Sitting across form him at the circular table Wufei shifted uncomfortably. He had not wanted to be the one to deliver this news, because he knew it would not be taken well. A hand settled on his shoulder, he looked up to see his partner Trieze standing behind him, silently giving his encouragement. Sitting a little taller Wufei spoke up.

"We have just received word from our insider in her palace. Apparently she has been preparing for this ever since we took Caldonia. She has about 20, 000 soldiers and can be ready to march in about 2 months."

Heero cursed and stood, he had planned to take the last of the 4 countries, but he didn't want an all out war that would leave both countries in poverty and disrepair. He should have foreseen this happening, Queen Hilde was no idiot, and she knew what the fall of Caldonia meant. He had been too preoccupied, too distracted. A pair of violet eyes flashed through his mind, making him growl in frustration. Pacing he glanced around the people in the room. Quatre sat kneeling beside Trowa's chair as the uni-banged boys hand casually swept through his hair. Heero let a moment of jealous singe through him before he let it pass, Duo and him would be like that one day. He instead focused on the contemplative look on the blonde slaves face.

"Quatre what are you thinking?" Heero said suddenly, watching as the boys head snapped up in surprise.

"Well," a blush covered his cheeks as all attention in the room focused on him. "I studied strategy a lot and I was thinking why not before anything even starts ask for a peace conference. I don't know what your plan is, total conquest or just a united kingdom, but before anymore bloodshed happens I think you should talk about it. Send some of your best men there as a peace delegate, that way at least if she still wants to go to war we have a better idea of what her plan is and how her troops are in strength."

Heero sat on the edge of the table and though over the idea. He liked the idea in general but he didn't want his advisors to think he was taking his ideas from a slave.

"I like the idea." Trowa's voice rang out in the silent room and emerald eyes met blue in a silent agreement. Heero nodded, agree also and stood.

"Now that it's decided Wufei I want you and Trieze to gather 10 of your best men and go with them to see Queen Hilde, you can have a week to prepare before you leave." Both men nodded and left the room silently. Heero looked over to see Trowa leaning over his slave whispering something to him and smiled.

"Your Highness!" Heero looked up as a servant slammed into the meeting room. "You must come quickly! Your slave is attacking King Trowa's mages!" Heero's heart clenched, he should not have left the boy alone when he knew it was going to be a long meeting. Trowa started to stand but Heero waved him off with a hand, signaling he would take care of the situation.

Quatre and Trowa scene

"Are you ok?" Trowa knew it was a silly question, even a hopeless question but he felt that it was something he still had to ask. Quatre looked so sad, so dejected, Trowa knew he must have been thinking about his own country, his life, his family.

The blonde boy didn't answer, he just hunched over more to the point were Trowa couldn't see his face. Trowa didn't know what to do, he had never comforted someone before, never had a reason to, and it had always been just him and Heero growing up together. But now he had someone else to care about besides Heero, someone that wouldn't be comforted just by being there, especially since he was the one that caused Quatre's pain. Slowly he reached out and lifted Quatre's chin with his fingertips and his heart clenched as he saw the trail of tears on the small boys face. Quatre sniff and tried to pull head face away but Trowa held it firmly. Leaning forward he licked the boys cheek, tasting the saltiness of his tears and wishing they would disappear.

"Wha...what are you doing!" Quatre felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed, Trowa nuzzled the spot below his ear while wiping away his tears.

"I don't know." The husky voice emanating from right beside his ear sent a shiver down his spine. His body felt hot but he didn't have the strength to move it. Quatre had never done anything like this before, he didn't know how to react, how to respond.

"Quatre..." emerald eyes sharp with passion met blue. "I want you; I want you so bad it hurts, but not now, not while you're hurting."

change scene

Finding Trowa's mages had been easy, apparently they liked to be treated like they were special, there own tower in the palace, their own servants. To Duo it had been too simple. He stared at the heavy wooden door that was the only thing between him and his prey, he was ready.

Duo pushed open the door so forcefully it slammed into the wall, startling the two people lounging inside. He watched placidly as the Mage's called Zech's and Relena jumped to their feet.

"I want you to remove this collar, and the spell on it. Now."

"We can't do that!" The girl, Relena, squeaked, backing away. "Only the master can remove a collar once it's been put on, and the spell can only be released by the master, by Heero!"

"Bullshit, there has to be some failsafe, some way to take it off in case the master is not around, or activate it." Duo stepped towards them. "You guys can't use magic on me, this collar will blocks yours just as it blocks mine."

"You little shit; you think you can beat us without your magic?" Zech growled before leaping at the smaller boy. Dimly Duo could hear Relena screeching in the background for the guards, but he was too concerned right now about the heavy platinum haired man trying to beat the crap out of him. Dodging a punch Duo rolled, Taking Zechs with him not realizing how close to the stairs they had come. Suddenly he was falling; Duo shifted trying to move so Zechs was below him taking the brunt of the force as they rolled down the steps together.

Zechs hit the floor hard sending Duo flying over him into the wall. Pain exploded in his head and shoulder as Duo let out a low groan. He didn't have time to orient himself before Zechs was on him again. Duo covered his face and head as his mind spun and everything blurred.

"Duo!" Suddenly Zechs was gone and Duo felt himself being lifted. Words were being yelled over him but he couldn't concentrate on them, couldn't comprehend what was going on. He felt himself being put down on something padded. Hands grazed his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Heero staring down at him. Everything suddenly snapped back into focus as Duo lifted his hands and pushed Heero away.

He stood up shakily, noting he was in a practice room, swords lined the walls and the floor was thick and padded. Heero stood before him, angrier than Duo had ever seen him.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Heero growled, his eyes cold and hard.

Suddenly Duo was filled with rage; this was the man that wanted to imprison him, to keep him. He jumped at Heero and pushed the surprised king to the floor, legs around his waist and hands bracing him, his shoulder twanged reminding him of his earlier encounter with the wall. "I wanted them to take the collar off! I'm leaving this place, I am not a slave and I will not stay here." Prussian eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I think its time we continue your education." Heero moved before Duo could even blink, sending the braided boy toppling backwards. Duo growled and tried to push himself up but Heero was already on him, flipping him over onto his stomach and pulling his arms behind his back.

"Let me go you asshole! I am not a toy to be used! Get the Fuck off me!" Duo yelled and squirmed but he could do nothing as Heero tied his hands together with his belt and flipped him back over, successfully trapping his hands behind him. Apprehension crawled up his stomach as Heero stared down at him. This could not be happening; he didn't want this, did he? Confusion swam through his mind, he didn't like not being in control, but he couldn't stop from admitting this was starting to turn him on. Angry at himself, angry at Heero for making him feel this way he squirmed, tried to buck Heero off him but nothing would move the King.

Fingertips touched his cheek making him still. Duo stared into Heero's eyes as the boy trailed over his eyebrow, his nose, his lips. He could feel his heart jump; he didn't know what was going to happen. The hand continued down its path, over his neck and down his chest, releasing buttons as it went, making Duo's breath hitch.

"What's wrong slave?" Heero's eyes were bright, illuminated in the low light. "Where'd all that fight go?" Duo felt frozen by those eyes, they captivated him, held him. The angry response posed on his lips faded as if never there. He had to break free, all his reasoning was flying out of his mind. Mustering his willpower Duo clenched his eyes shut, away from the spellbinding blue, turning his head away he weakly tried to get roll the King off him.

"I don't want this; you put a spell on me." Duo gasped out. His mind was spinning, never had he felt so helpless, powerless, only with Heero he felt this way. "This isn't real!" Lips descended on his collarbone, making his insides quake. Feelings churned inside him, ones he didn't understand, he was scared, of what was about to happen, of what he wanted to happen, did he want it?

"You're wrong." Heero's voice was so close, but it echoed to Duo. "If anything you put a spell on me." He brushed a piece of hair off of Duo's forehead. "Why do I always have a burning desire to touch you? To want you? I've never wanted anyone before, have never needed anyone." Foreheads touched and Duo was looking up into those swirling blue eyes again. "The only thing that needs to be real is this." The words were barely whispered as lips met again, gently, lovingly. A surge like lightning went through Duo and he could do nothing but comply, kissing back with as much passion as was given. He couldn't remember who started it but the touch of velvet on velvet made him groan deep in his throat as Heero explored him mouth. He was drowning in heated lava; everything suddenly didn't matter besides this moment. The realization hit hard and quickly. He wanted Heero; he wanted Heero to want him. And that thought scared him more than anything.

Suddenly it was over, leaving Duo dazed as gasping. Heero rose of the boy and untied his hands while whispered something under his breath. Duo was just sitting up when he felt his magic hit him like a force, flowing from his center, the collar was still there, but his magic had been released. Confused he looked up to see Heero exiting the room quickly and panic welled up in him.

"Heero what...?"

The King stopped at the door and looked back at him. "This is what you desired isn't it? I'm giving you your freedom Duo. You are still recognized as my slave, but you are free to go wherever you wish. I wish you the best." Duo stared dumbfounded as the door closed silently behind the departed man. Slowly he raised a hand to stare as tendrils of purple ran across is, spilling over and intertwining. This is what he wanted wasn't it?

Then why did it just felt like his heart was breaking?

/End Chapter/

Hikari Haha people probably thought they were getting yaoi in this one right? Sorry it's not that easy! And ya I think I suck at Trowa Quatre scenes so that's why it always seems to break off...there will be one though! And a Heero Duo one I swear!

Heero:...I let him go?

Duo: Ya why did that happen?

Hikari: () if you love someone you let them go? Maybe?

Quatre: Give a straight answer for once!

Trowa: why you know she's going to say read next time to find out...

Hikari: That's right Trowa, join me next time guys!


End file.
